


Partners in Crime

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Anal Sex, F/F, Fem!Adachi, Fem!Yu - Freeform, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge





	Partners in Crime

"You are such a dumbass, you know. You spent your whole time here trying to figure who was behind the murders. Then, you finally find the culprit and what do you do?"

Adachi softly carressed Yu's ass as the teen was bent over a table.

"You not only decide to let her go, but you've been banging her for the last month or so. 

* * *

"A-Adachi san!"

Yu cried out in pleasure as Adachi slammed her cock into her tight snatch. The detective tightly gripped her hips as she plowed into her.

"You are a great fit," she moaned. "Compared to all the other women I've been with, you are the best one yet."

Adachi flipped Yu onto her back so that she can look her in the eye as she plowed into her.

"Yep. Definitely the best one."

* * *

What was more sexy than a blowjob out in the open? How about a blowjob during a foggy night? Like Yu was currently doing to Adachi.

"I can't believe you were actually up for this," Adachi smirked as she silverette bobbed her head up and down her length.

"You must be a real slut to be doing this sort of thing. A blowjob outdoors where someone might see us. How disgusting."

* * *

"You had every chance to expose me as the killer, but instead, you waste it getting into my pants. Guess it can't be helped, seeing how my cock attracts women... especially schoolgirls."

Adachi unzipped her pants and let loose the monster that laid beneath the fabric.

"Your cunt was wonderful and your mouth as spectacular. But now..."

Adachi spread Yu's cheeks apart to reveal her second hole.

"I want to know how it feels to be in your ass."

She pushed the head of her dick into Yu's ass until the entire length was inside. She rapidly thrusted in and out of the tight opening, hearing the girl moan over and over. She slapped her on the ass for good measure thrusted harder than ever.

"I'm... gonna... cum!"

With one last thrust, Adachi released all she had into Yu's ass. The fool felt the detective's cum fill her up shivered in pleasure.

"Oh yeah," Adachi sighed. "Yu are definitely my favorite."

 

 


End file.
